Due to the impact of the carbon footprint created by the increased use and number of vehicles on the road today, as well as the rising costs of fuel, many individuals are looking for new ways to save money while protecting the environment. The rising popularity of electric and hybrid vehicles reflects the desire and intention of consumers to conserve energy and the environment.
Many households today own multiple vehicles due in part to the increasing affordability of ownership, as well as changing lifestyles in which both spouses work away from the home. In addition, over the last few decades, there has been an increase in the number of young adults and teenagers who own their own vehicles. While vehicle ownership and/or operation among multiple members of a household offer greater freedom and independence for these members, it also results in greater incidences of fuel consumption, environmental pollution, and related economic costs. In most cases, even if these individuals fully realize the financial costs involved in owning a vehicle, many of these individuals do not fully understand the negative effects their driving habits have on the environment. Pre-planning daily trips and modifying driving habits are some of the ways individuals can reduce these effects. However, these options are not easily established as consistent and routine behaviors as they are not always the most convenient options for these individuals.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to encourage efficient driving and vehicle operation techniques that are designed to maximize fuel economy, lower the overall maintenance costs over the life of a vehicle, encourage safe driving habits, and conserve the environment.